


Lullabies

by oncetherelivedaboy



Series: On A Strangers Doorstep [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncetherelivedaboy/pseuds/oncetherelivedaboy
Summary: Alex has a hard time getting Philip to sleep.





	

Philip won't stop crying, Alex has him in his arms and against his chest, bouncing gently but it's not doing anything. He's been up most of the night, taking them both to the office so as not to wake John up, he's got class in the morning, he has class every morning. He's not hungry, he won't take a bottle, his diaper isn't dirty, Alex even changed his clothes in case it had been a tag on the onesie but he's still just screaming, at first Alex thought he was overwhelmed and wanted to simply be left alone for a bit but the wailing had only increased and Alex hadn’t wanted to let him cry alone any longer so after a few minutes he’d scooped him back up, and for a moment he’d seemed content and Alex thought he was finally going to fall asleep, but instead the crying starts again.. Alex is on the verge of tears himself, he can't remember the last time he slept more than an hour or two and that normally wouldn't be a problem because at the end of the week he'd crash and sleep for about 12 hours, but he can't do that now.   
"Shhhh, my little étoile, I've got you, please calm down." He doesn't care that Philip doesn't understand, that he's just a baby, the words are more for himself.   
The door opens to the office and John's standing there, yawning audibly and stepping forward.  
"I'm sorry if we woke you up."  
"You didn't, but you weren't in bed." He comes forward towards Alex, kissing him gently on the forehead and easing Philip out of his arms.   
"Get some sleep, I'll take over, you look exhausted."  
"You have..."  
"I'll be fine, come on." He takes his hand with the one not holding Philip to his chest.   
When they're back upstairs John searches the nightstand one handed and comes back holding a package of ear plugs passing them to Alex.   
"But….."  
"Alex, I love you but you’re exhausted, get some sleep." He kisses his husband's forehead once more and gestures to his side of the bed. Alex reluctantly puts the earplugs in and with them Philip's cries quiet to a more reasonable level as he takes John’s usual spot, swapping the pillows out. John flips the lights off once Alex has climbed under the covers. Before he's even flirting with the idea of sleep the shrieks have come to a complete stop, and he glances up to see John standing at the end of the bed, swaying from side to side, Philip cradled in his arms. Alex takes out an earplug to listen to his soft voice drift across the room.  
"....Raise a glass to freedom, something the can never take away, no matter what they tell you. Raise a glass to the four of us, tomorrow there'll be more of us, telling the story of tonight." Alex has never heard it before, though the tune sounds familiar to one that Frances hums some nights. It's a song that's likely reserved just for Frances, and Alex almost feels like he's intruding by listening.   
John’s still humming softly as he lies him down in the crib. John wraps his arms around Alex when he gets back into bed, brushing a bit of hair away to kiss the back of his neck.  
Alex turns around in his arms and takes the other ear plug out.  
"I'm sorry I'm terrible at taking care of him."  
"You're not." John says. "I just have more experience. You're amazing. You stay up with him, you're home with him almost everyday, you're amazing, trust me." He kisses him gently on the cheek. “Now let’s get some sleep while we can.” Alex nods and John curls into Alex, his head resting softly on his chest. 


End file.
